thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Friends in Need". Plot (At a pond, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily watches the view from the planet by watching the stars) *Pumbaa: How are we going to get home? *Pat: Sneak into the castle to get those airpods. *Stan: No. We would end up in prison forever. I don't wanna go to jail like the first time we crashed landed. *Bunga: We were taken and put us into their stadium. *Emily: Timon doesn't care about us anymore. He won and all he does is care for the planet. *Simba: We need to get him back and build a new spaceship to return home to planet Earth. *Pat: What if he doesn't want to go back to Earth? *Stan: That would be totally messed up. *Emily: We can't let our friendship go down into pieces. *Simba: Alright. We know what we're gonna do and how to make Timon come back to us like we're going home. (At the King's castle, Timon is having lunch with all of his alien friends on the table including the Princess and the King of Pluto) *Timon: Ah, this steak taste so good. *Princess: You asked for it, we baked it. *Timon: This planet is getting better and better. *King of Pluto: I may not be a grub type person, but i may enjoy this delicious meal back in your home planet. *Timon: We eat the grass, then we become the grass, and then, the animals hunt for other animals and eat the meat. That what the Circle of Life goes from around and around. *King of Pluto: Does other planets follow this ideology? *Timon: Sometimes. But not all. *Alien Knight #1: What other superhero names are you known of? *Timon: No matter what anybody says or does, call me "Super Duper Hero X"! *Princess: "Super Duper Hero X"? *Timon: Heh, that's just a name everyone calls me back at the jungle. Being the Taser Meerkat is what using your laser eyes to cut off things like a red light. *Alien Knight #2: Who gave you the outfit? *Timon: Oh, Professor Chi-Chi gave it to me two years ago when we were called in to protect the planet from bad guys around the world. *King of Pluto: *fear* Professor Chi-Chi?! *Timon: Professor Chi-Chi? Have you ever met him before? *King of Pluto: I...e.....just. *Timon: Ea ooh oh ea? *King of Pluto: No! I gotta check my collection! *rush to the collection room* *Princess: What is up with him? *Timon: I don't know. I think he has a fear of names he know and doesn't want to talk about it. And guess what? Laduda Ladada. (The King of Pluto is in the collection room, checking his drawers to see if the airpods are there) *King of Pluto: Where is it? Where is it?! Who let my guards over to hide my little tiny items like a house of cards? *touch the airpods and grab them* There. Those airpods are mine! *hear them out* Can someone listen to me while i'm at lunch? (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab, it was getting dark as Prodessor Chi-Chi test out the sticky goo with Stuart holding down the glass on the table where the sticky goo can't get out) *Professor Chi-Chi: Make sure the sticky goo doesn't leave the house this instant. *Stuart: They come out quick. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's just glass. *Aunt Martha: Don't forgot to hold it hard and be careful, it might break. *Stuart: I must be gentle with it. They bounce around the place. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's like a bug, but it will stick into your body. *Stuart: Eek! Mind as well not wanna do that. (The airpods are calling on the table) *Professor Chi-Chi: What the? Again? Who can it be? *wear his airpods to talk* Hello? What do you want from me? *King of Pluto: *call Professor Chi-Chi* Are you there? I am running a bit behind. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's that wimpy voice again. What do you want this time? *King of Pluto: Hello, do you know a man named Timon? You gave him like a superhero outfit like two years back then. *Professor Chi-Chi: How did you know that? Are you stalkimg our world? *King of Pluto: No. It was just a simple question. *Professor Chi-Chi: I don't have time for your games and i got a meeting club to handle. No worries and have a nice day. Goodbye. *stop calling on the airpods* *King of Pluto: *stop calling on the airpods* It still works. I'm going back to lunch. *Stuart: What's next Professor? *Professor Chi-Chi: Don't make the goo jump out of nowhere. *Stuart: It's axting like a echo. *Aunt Martha: Why it's doing that? *Stuart: It can't press it that long. *Aunt Martha: That goo is weak. Let go of your hand. *Stuart: *let go of the glass* Isn't it bad? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sorry about that. Sticky goo are the weakest things in the world. No other living thing can top it. *Aunt Martha: It look like chewing gum. *Stuart: It sure is. *Aunt Martha: It doesn't effect anything from it. *Stuart: *take the glass off* What could go wrong with the goo. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stuart, no! *Stuart: It's just glass. Who drink from a cup nowadays? (The sticky goo jumps everywhere in the place) *Stuart: Oh no, it's jumping everywhere. *Professor Chi-Chi: Stuart, what have you done? *Stuart: It was a accident. I'm sorry. *Aunt Martha: Put it in the trash. *Stuart: It's jumping everywhere in the lab. *Aunt Martha: Get it out the window! *Professor Chi-Chi: No. I say it stays inside while i use the blaster to shoot it. *Stuart: It's like a ball bouncing everywhere in the room. *Professor Chi-Chi: *use a blaster gun to shoot at the goo everywhere from jumping* Why won't it explode? *Stuart: Just let it out. *Professor Chi-Chi: Dead or alive, the goo is coming with me. *shoot the laser to the goo* (The goo explode from the laser) *Stuart: Wowzers. *Aunt Martha: That was phenomenon. *Professor Chi-Chi: Never judge a science experiment by its appearance. *Stuart: How did we do on this? *Professor Chi-Chi: Bad. You let this little goo pop out of the glass and bounce everywhere in place. You know what, shame on you. This is your first failure on the science club. *Stuart: I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. We shouldn't have drop the goo into the sink to go inside of the pipe. *Professor Chi-Chi: No sir. A cup of water would be worse for the goo to absorb the liquid and flood the city with goo. *Stuart: It was just an accident. *Aunt Martha: But you ruin it for us. *Stuart: Can we leave already? We have been inside for the whole day. *Professor Chi-Chi: No. I got something for you to talk about. Never ever make mistakes on inventions and experiments ever again! *Stuart: I know better. *Professor Chi-Chi: It has been a disappointing day. *Aunt Martha: Well, look like it's time for us to go. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's a wrap up for everyone. *Stuart: Thank god we can leave now. *Aunt Martha: It's getting late. I better make some dinner and head off to bed. *Stuart: Me too. I have some frozen meat to prepare. *Professor Chi-Chi: We blast that goo up. And don't ever fail again when we are making sticky things like this. *Stuart: We promise. *Aunt Martha: Thanks again Chi-Chi: Tomorrow will be another day for us. *Professor Chi-Chi: It's a very busy day for everyone. I suggest you guys to go and have a goodnight rest. *Stuart: Thanks for your comments. *Professor Chi-Chi: Come again tomorrow. More science experiments to take a look at in the morning. *Aunt Martha: I'll bake you a nice cake for your first success. *Professor Chi-Chi: I didn't do really good with the science experiment. But if i succend well, we will eat some cake for a celebration. *Stuart: We'll make a vanilla one for you. *Professor Chi-Chi: Go on. I have some work to do. *Aunt Martha: Whatever you say boss. *Stuart: Off we go. *Professor Chi-Chi: Gosh, i better get back to work on doing experiment sketches. (Back on Pluto, the King came back to sit with his friends) *King of Pluto: So how are we all doing with this lunch? *Timon: We want dessert. *King of Pluto: Oh my. Dessert, i don't think we have any. *Timon: Hey, you promise to bring in any delicious grub for the people. *King of Pluto: Who has the grub cake?! *Timon: The Princess does. *Princess: What? I don't have it. *Alien Chef: It's finally ready. *Timon: Oh lord, help me out. *King of Pluto: Just take the cake out. *Alien Chef: *take the cake out off the oven* *Timon: Smells like a pinch of heaven. *Alien Chef: *place the cake on the table* All set. *Timon: Let's cut the cake. *King of Pluto: Aa you may. *Alien Chef: Coming right up. *Timon: It's time to taste the grubs with the icing on it. *Alien Chef: *cut the cake* *Timon: Over here. *Alien Chef: *pass the cake piece to Timon* There you go. *Timon: Hakuna Matata, time to eat up. *King of Pluto: Wait, we left a fork for you to eat. *Timon: Oh yeah. Everyone just grab a piece. *Princess: It look like a pizza. *King of Pluto: This is what i called fractions. *Timon: You guys worship me. *eat the cake* I love the grubs in this and thank you very much. *Princess: Are you some type of god? *Timon: Like a Great King of the Past? Who will honor me when i'm out and dead. *Alien Chef: I have been looking for 20 years nd i'm proud of it. *Timin: Taste like turkey. *Alien Chef: Let me try the cake. *try the cook* It's delicious. *King of Pluto: This is a good cake i say. *Timon: You're all proud to be the greatest cooks on the planet. *Alien Chef: Ho ho ho, i can make more if i want. *Timon: Maybe one day. *Alien Chef: I can make cupcakes with a lot of grubs if i want to. *Timon: It's just your option. *Alien Chef: Great. Then when a future party come, i will cook them up like babies. *Timon: Cute little cupcakes. *King of Pluto: All for one. *Timon: Like a tower of log blocks. *Princess: I'm inove with this cake. *Timon: Ho ho ho. (Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Simba, Bunga and Emily are watching the pond) *Pumbaa: You know how we feel about Timon. *Pat: We lose. You know how losers felt after being elitminated. *Stan: We stink. *Simba: How are we going to leave the planet? We can't stay here for another five years, leaving the Pride Lands in danger with no food and water. *Bunga: Eek! Even the Lion Guard will tear apart. *Emily: We're toast. *Pat: Timon doesn't care about us anymore. We look like screw-ups in the late 60's. *Stan: Should we build a home in here or what? *Pumbaa: Wait. We're not giving up on anything. *Pat: Then why did you say so? *Pumbaa: We need to get Timon and tell him to get us off the planet. *Simba: But we can't leave without him. The meerkat colony is off without the rumors of a alien invasion. *Bunga: That's bad. No one in the Pride Lands knew about aliens. *Pat: Where is exacity Timon? *Stan: We need to bring him back in the group. *Pumbaa: I'm not giving up on Timon. *Simba: Me too. *Pat: Let's go get him. *Emily: Hope is never lost for words. *Simba: Everyone, let's go to the castle. (Back at the king's castle, Timon and the aliens are cleaning up the plates at the kitchen) *Timon: When you're done eating, you always have to clean the plates. *Princess: You eat it, you clean it. *Timon: Why do i have to clean everything i ate from the plate? *King of Pluto: It's your food. You eat it, you clean it. *Timon: Next time, you're all cleaning it yourselves. *King of Pluto: Never knew how to ask a meerkat for instructions. (At the castle gate) *Pumbaa: Why isn't the door not open? *Pat: It's tge gate. I guess we losers won't get in this time. *Stan: We stink. *Bunga: How about you guys sneak to the castle while we try to find the airpods into the lab. *Simba: We can't. There could be a bunch of guards standing around the area. We don't wanna be caught again like we did before. *Pat: We have camoflauge. *Stan: No we don't Pat. You're just playing around. *Pat: Why would i play in the middle of the gate? *Stan: Stop being silly. We need to get to the castle before the guards find out. *Pat: How about we break in and grab Timon to leave the planet to safety. *Bunga: I don't think we can do that. He's the king so we better respect his words or else. *Simba: How about i roar on them to get their attention? *Pat: No, they know we're here. *Stan: Let's just call him. *Emily: What the? They don't even use phones in their world. *Pumbaa: Safety Smart. *Pat: I'm just going to sit and listen to the people talking. (Back at the castle in the kitchen) *Timon: That plate look watery. *Princess: That's what happen when you don't clean it correctly. *Timon: Who knows? I got the soap. *King of Pluto: You must scrub it with a sponge. *Timon: A sponge? Like a rubber cube? *King of Pluto: It cleans better than a towel. *Alien Manager: King! There are animals by the gate. *King of Pluto: Animals? What now? Are they trying to rob my castle? *Timon: That must be my friends. *King of Pluto: Stay here. I can handle this myself. *Timon: You didn't know i was a brave hero for saving Pride Rock. (Back at the gate of the castle) *Emily: What is the point of sitting here? *Pat: You know. People talking, chating and so much more in the world of freedom. *Stan: This is not the planet of freedom. This is the planet of danger! How are we going to get out of this scrap planet? *Simba: I don't know. We have been stuck here for a day. I haven't seen my mate for a single day of life. *Bunga: I didn't get to save the animals with the Lion Guard for a day. *Emily: Don't worry Bunga. There is nothing to worry about when the future is right up your time. *Pat: The gate is opening! *Stan: Everyone move back. (The gate opens as the King of Pluto and the alien guards came by to see the animals) *King of Pluto: What are you six doing, but trying to stalk into our castle? *Simba: Do you know where Timon is? *King of Pluto: Timon? It's a honor to see you six. *Pat: No, where is he? We have to pick him up and get out of this rotten planet. *King of Pluto: Hey! How dare you call my planet rotten? We're a small planet just like the others. You cannot insult our world like you. Shame on you. *Pat: Oops. *Stan: You're sorry for nothing. *Pat: Not again. Why are we breaking our friendship up? *Alien Guard #1: You didn't win the Gladiator games, so i suggest you six to leave. *Alien Guard #2: Go on. *Emily: Wait! Do you know where the airpods are? *King of Pluto: Airpods? These little earings are a gift to me. So i thank you six for giving me this wonderful gift of a lifetime. *Pat: Hey, we didn't send you the airpods? *Stan: You stole them before. *King of Pluto: No jokes aside. You're all going to see Prince Timon at my castle. *Simba: Timon's a prince? *Emily: Since when he is the prince of the world? (Back at the kitchen while Timon stack the plates into a clean top tower) *Timon: Done. All clean like a block. *Princess: Now that's much better. *Timon: Who knew there would be a person that can clean better than a maid. *Princess: I was a maid once in my life. *Timon: Ugh, now i'm judging. *Princess: Don't judge people like their looks sir. *Timon: You call me prince. (The King of Pluto arrives with the animals at the kitchen) *King of Pluto: Prince Timon, your friends have arrived. *Timon: Guys? *Pumbaa: Timon, it's you. *Simba: Are you ready to leave? *Timon: Leave? No, i'm staying. *Bunga: This planet is cold out here. Do you have the airpods for Pat and Stan to call in Professor Chi-Chi? *Timon: Nah. It's the king's properity. *Pat: He took it away from us. Liar. *King of Pluto: The winner picks whatever he likes and whatever he want to do with you six. *Emily: Don't ever kick us all out of the planet. *Timon: Of course not. I loved these guys as friends. I will never abandon them at all. *Pumbaa: But you abandon us once. *Timon: Not in a lifetime. *Simba: Don't make me exile you outside of the Pride Lands. *Stan: He's all wacked up. *Princess: How about you guys eat some grubs for lunch. *Simba: Grub?! *Pumbaa: Grubba samba! This place is cooking. *Stan: I got a bad feeling about this one. *Timon: I'll go prepare the grubs for them. (The animals sit on the table while waiting and talking together) *Pumbaa: Timon is acting a little weird today. *Simba: They treat him like a prince. Does he really care about us? *Emily: Who knows. They worship him like a boss. *Bunga: Something must be up in his mind. *Pat: I want the old Timon back. *Stan: Oh stop worrying about Timon. I know he's not gonna make it back to Earth when we leave the planet. *Simba: If he doesn't like it in here, then we're good to go. *Pat: We're stuck in this dimension forever. All thanks to the stupid Gladiator games and who's idea is to make that concept up with all the games put into one? *Pumbaa: Maybe a little alien came up with the idea. *Stan: What a crybaby he is. Wah. (Timon and the alien chefs came to give them a bunch of grubs on the plate) *Timon: Ah hoy! Lunch is served. *Pat: Yay! Grubs! *Stan: Wait a minute. Why are they green? *Timon: All of them is green. They're alien grubs from their world. Trust me, they taste so good than the ones from our world. *Simba: They glow like fireflies. *Timon: Come on, just try them. I did all the cooking for you. *Pumbaa: Whatever it takes. *eat the grub* Ooh, tasty. *Emily: It taste like sour candy. *Pat: Best grubs ever. *Stan: I like it. *Simba: Now that's what i called Hakuna Matata. *Pat: There's green water in it. *Timon: It's icing. *Stan: It taste like a juicy pop. *Emily: Much like a candy baby bottle pop. *Timon: Babies? We don't use bottles. *Emily: It's just a brand. *Timon: Who knows? *Pumbaa: Can we also have a drink? *Timon: Well we have water. *Pumbaa: I'm thristy. *Bunga: Is that all we have? *Timon: King, give them water! *King of Pluto: I'll take care of it! *Simba: We're getting a drink. *King of Pluto: Cup of water coming up. *Simba: Thank you, we were getting nervous. *King of Pluto: Bring them the cups. *Princess: *give the cups to the animals* *Pumbaa: Sweet. *Bunga: I'm so exhausted. *King of Pluto: *pour water to the cups* *Pumbaa: Water! *Timon: How to clean your body before going to work. *Pumbaa: Safety sound. *Pat: *drink water* This is just like the one from our world. *Stan: I'm telling you. It's amazing. *Timon: Are you guys happy that i gave you everything you wanted? *Stan: Yes. Thanks a million Timon. *Timon: Then who want to eat tongue for dinner? *Pat: What? Yuck! *Stan: No one asked to eat tongue for dinner. *Simba: I think you're joking. *Emily: I'm not a goonie. *Timon: I'm just playing with you all. These meerkats used to tease me when i was a teen. *Pat: Can we have more water? *Timon: Yes. Pour them more water please on their cups. *King of Pluto: I will. *pour more water on the cups* *Pat: *drink water* Once again, it's cold and good. *Stan: I like this place. *Emily: It makes me wanna go to sleep. *Pat: Wake up, don't be like Stuart! *Emily: Whoa, what is wrong with you when people are trying to fall asleep. *Pat: I don't want to hit on a coma. *Stan: *amused* Ha ha ha, you knew something bad was going to happen. *Pat: Like raiding Area 51? *Stan: You don't wanna predict the future, do you? *Timon: Come on guys, you're here to have a drink of water and eat all the grubs you want. *Simba: Can we at least hang out with you during your free time? *Timon: Yes. We can go fishing, catch some fireflies and shop whatever we want to. *Pat: Mind as well go to a disco place first. *Timon: Well said Pat. *Pat: I'm fresh. (In a house, the Red Strong Alien is watching the news about the end of the Gladiator games) *Red Strong Alien: Stupid animals. I'm going to give you a big beating of a favor. (At the garage, the blaster weapon prototype is shown on the table) *Red Strong Alien: Hello my old friend. I will rebuild you into a powerful one and destroy the animals as soon as possible. They shouldn't be treating the animals nicely in the first place. These fur-heads gotta go. *throw a knife on a picture of Simba* (At the town of lights, Timon and his animal friends are walking in the streets) *Timon: What do you wanna do in the city of lights. *Simba: Well, we said that we could dance in the disco. *Timon: That's a Night Club. *Pumbaa: Ooh, can we go to a sparkley restaurant? *Timon: Pumbaa, we just ate. *Pumbaa: Oh, i'm stuffed. *Bunga: Well we are stuffed. *Emily: We just go to the Night Club and have some fun. *Simba: Yeah. I got my groove moves and smooth dances all along. *Timon: We danced to the groove ever since we raised you. *Simba: But then, you brought more animals over to move into your jungle. *Timon: Well, Uncle Max own the jungle now. So our meerkat colony reside there since the reign of Simba. *Simba: Hey, that's my name. *Timon: I was being silly. *Pat: What are you waiting for? Let's go. *Stan: Dance club here we go. (Inside od the dance club, many aliens are dancing as in the dance floor, they show their moves to surprise people with the DJ turning up the music) *Timon: What a club. *Pumbaa: Smooth and grooving. *Pat: So many neon lights. *Stan: It's a alien planet and they have the most neon lights than any other planet in the universe. *Simba: You wouldn't believe me. *Stan: Let's go check out the drinks. *Bunga: There's a drink stand? *Pat: Yes. This is just going to a dance club where they have a bar. *Stan: It is a bar after all. *Pat: Oh. We're out of the world. (The DJ Alien is turning up the music loud as he spin with the stereos on the music machine) *DJ Alien: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Turn down for what! *Everyone: *cheers* (The music "Turn Down for What" by DJ Snake and Lil Jon plays as Timon and his animal friends walk up to the drink stand) *Stan: Ugh. Why do they have this type of music in the planet? *Pat: It's just music. *Stan: How many places do they forget about old music? *Pat: Stan, just grow up. Go have a drink. *Stan: Whatever. *Bunga: They left some seats for us. *Simba: Here we go. Drinking time. (The animals sit in their seats as Simba has a hard time on sitting) *Simba: Why is this seat so bumpy? *Timon: Just stand. You can't even sit on chairs. *Simba: Fine. I stink at sitting. *Pat: Excuse me, can we have a pack of ginger ale? *Alien Waiter: Ginger ale? *Stan: Never have a pack of those for years. *Alien Waiter: Okay, i'll get you some. *Timon: Why did you ask for those? I've never drink those in my life. *Stan: We just asked for those. *Emily: Well i like ginger ale. *Simba: Never heard of those. *Stan: Oh my gosh, weren't you even listening? *Pumbaa: We were. *Timon: No more complaining. We were suppose to have fun when hanging out. *Pat: Just wait for the ginger ale to come. *Timon: Okay. I'll be patience. *Alien Waiter: Here you go. *Timon: Hey, that was fast. *Pat: Lucky meerkat. *drink the ginger ale* *Stan: That feel good. *Timon: Not bad for a drink, eh? *Pumbaa: I love it. *Bunga: This is actually good. *Emily: This is diet beer, right? *Stan: Well yes, but actually no. *Simba: It still taste good to me. *Pat: Good as new. *Stan: I really love it like Coke. *Simba: Sip too good. *Timon: We need more ginger ale. *Alien Waiter: *give more ginger ale to the animals* Here you go. *Timon: Alright, now we can sip for shine. *Pat: *drink the ginger ale* Great. *Pumbaa: This is better than the Snail Slurping Contest. *Emily: Whoa, did you say about slurping snails? *Pumbaa: Uh, the prince did. *Timon: What? I didn't say that. Pumbaa said it first. *Pumbaa: Why did you say so? *Simba: Okay, no more mentioning the past. It's time to dance on the dance floor. *Timon: Dance floor here we come! *Pat: *finish drinking up the ginger ale* Wait for me you guys. (At the dance floor) *DJ Alien: Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to play the one hit song on the whole world. "Moments in Love". (The DJ Alien plays "Moments in Love" by Art of Noise as everyone is doing the ancient statue dance) *Timon: What is this song? *Pat: I thought it is a retro jazzy planet. *Stan: It is the movement of pyramids. *Emily: The movement of dancing. *Pumbaa: Uh, what are you guys doing? *Pat: We're doing the pyramid dance. *Stan: Feels like Ancient Egypt. *Simba: That's not how the Circle of Life wanted us to do. *Emily: Do the genie dance Pat. *Pat: Okay Emily. *swirl around* *Stan: You're swirling around like a ice cream cone. *Pat: That's the genie dance. *Stan: No it's not. You're just spining around. *Pat: You'll never had a friend like me. *Stan: Oh brother. *Emily: I'm doing the jello dance. *Pat: Moments in love my friend. *Timon: We need to change the music. *Pumbaa: Right behind you. *Bunga: Come on, this song sounds like fun. *Simba: Let's go Bunga. *Bunga: What now? (At the music manchine where the DJ Alien is doing the pyramid dance) *Timon: Pssst. *Pumbaa: Hey. *Simba: Can you change the music? *DJ Alien: Dude, we already turn on the music. *Bunga: Turn on something magic. *Timon: Or play a different one. *DJ Alien: Listen you guys, i only pick the song whatever i choose from. Kust leave me alone or i'll call in the king. *Simba: Well i'm the king. *Timon: I'm the prince. *DJ Alien: What? You're Prince Timon. Ooh wee, i didn't recongize you. *Timon: Easy to be a Gladiator winner. *DJ Alien: These are your friends? *Timon: Yes. They're from the Pride Lands. *Bunga: So does the prince. *Timon: Change the music, please. *DJ Alien: Next music here we come. *change the music* *Timon: Pop music here we go. (The music is changed to something pop) *Pat: Hey, who changed the music? *Stan: Now it's pop? *Emiily: The music sound like video game music. *Timon: Let's rock this party like a club house. *DJ Alien: Let's tune up to rock the planet! *Everyone: *cheers* *Bunga: Zuka Zama! *Simba: It's the Party Mode. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! *Timon: Boogie boogie boogie. *Pumbaa: Oppa warthog style. *Pat: Twist in the cup, go with the floe. *Stan: The banana split. *Timon: Everyone to the dance floor! (At the dance floor, everyone is in a circle as most of the aliens show their moves to dance on the floor) *Pat: Boom boom boom. *Stan: Do the spin baby. *Timon: Who wanna try? *Emily: Ooh, me. *Timon: Go ahead Emily. *Emily: *do the flip flop* *Pat: *do the belly shake* *Stan: *do the floss* Isn't this fun? *Timon: *do the worm dance* This is better than digging tunnels on the ground. *Pumbaa: *fart: Whoops, not a dance. *Simba: Come on Pumbaa, watch Bunga. *Bunga: *do the 8-bit dance* *Timon and Pumbaa: *do the clock dance* Tick tick tick tick tick. *Pat: Simba, it's your turn to dance. *Simba: What? No way i'm dancing. *Timon: Just give it a try. *Pat: We got some space for you. *Simba: Well fine. I'm going. *Pat: Show us what you got. *Simba: *do the spin* *Timon: Whoa. *Pumbaa: He's dancing. *Bunga: The king is dancing. *Pat: Go Simba, you can do this. *Simba: *do the worm dance* *Stan: *do the mime dance* *Pat: *do the kakachok* *Stan: Shake it Pat. *Pat: Just like Footloose. *Simba: *stand up on two feet* Uh, hi? *Aliens: *laugh* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 8) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65